Production control systems of which Applicant is aware, are not capable of handling independently variable input and output sources, the combined outputs of which determine the production rate for the system.
There are many closed loop control systems, feed forward control systems, feed backward control systems, that sense certain characteristics of the production and feed that information forward or rearward in the process and use the information to control the process or a further step in the process.